The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ajuga plant, botanically known as Ajuga×tenorii ‘Dixie Chip’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dixie Chip’. The new cultivar of Ajuga is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Dixie Chip’ was discovered in March of 2005 as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of Ajuga×tenori ‘Chocolate Chip’ (not patented) in a container in his nursery in Dahlonega, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by basal stem cuttings in June of 2005 in Alpharetta, Ga. Propagation by cuttings and division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.